The present invention relates to a lighter, such as a cigarette lighter, in the form of a statute.
There are numerous cigarette lighters in various shapes and forms for amusement purposes. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,493,081, 2,503,587, 4,948,361, 5,226,810, 4,522,583, 4,340,356, 4,880,377 as well as design Pat. Nos. Des. 291,369, Des. 310,888, Des. 290,525, Des. 158,706, Des. 208,573, Des. 155,468, Des. 358,681 and Des. 320,284.
One important object and advantage of the present invention is to provide the combination of a functioning cigarette and one that is in the form of human statute thereby providing amusement.
Another object is to provide a lighter in the form of a human figure that is activated by pushing a hand that causes a torch held in the other hand/arm to light up.
Another object and advantage is to provide a lighter that is in the shape of the Statute of Liberty located in New York City's harbor wherein the torch of the statute provides the source of the flame and wherein the lighter is turned on by pushing the hand of the statute holding the object (not the hand of the arm holding the torch).
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description in connection with the following drawings.